With the movement of many computing operations from local computing devices to remote devices or distributed computing environments, management of the resource capacity may be difficult. According to various approaches used today, when a resource lacks capacity to handle a particular task, the resource may cause a bottleneck in various traffic flows. To address these bottlenecks, the resources may scale their capacity up or down. In some instances, network operators may monitor resource usage and create new resources when a resource becomes overloaded or cannot satisfy a current demand.
Thus, some approaches to resource demand fluctuations include monitoring resource usage and creating new or duplicate resources when the resource lacks capacity to satisfy current needs. Alternatively, the resources themselves may be configured to request or scale in response to detected capacity needs. Similarly, the resources may determine that once-over-utilized resources are now underutilized, and therefore may tear down or otherwise terminate resources to attempt to reduce wasted resources. Monitoring resources in this manner may be time consuming and/or expensive, and time lags caused by this reactionary approach can impact quality of service and/or customer satisfaction.